


Fourth of July with Bobby

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: Bobby gets the boys for the fourth and they have some good times. Rufus teases Bobby .





	Fourth of July with Bobby

Fourth of July with Bobby

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

No pairings

 

Rated: G

 

Bobby was upset when he got off the phone with John. First off that man did not let them boys be boys. He was making them grow up way too fast. John asked Bobby to take them for a month. Which was ok with Bobby because he loved time with the boys. 

 

Rufus called next to ask Bobby about some research that he was helping Rufus with. 

"Hey, do you got that spell for me?" Rufus asked. 

 

"Of course I do you idjit. " Bobby said in a happy tone. Then he gave Rufus the spell. "And of course You know that that has to be on a full moon to work," Bobby said but he smiled. 

 

Rufus could hear his smile and his good humor. "So when are you getting Sam and Dean?" Rufus asked

 

"What you moron. Who said I was getting the boys." Bobby asked

 

"I hear your giddiness. You know you will just be all pouty when they leave again." Rufus said but he knew how happy it made Bobby have the boys over. 

 

"Quit with your chick flick moments. I am just doing a favor for John." Bobby said knowing Rufus was right. 

 

"Whatever, You say. Bobby, you are a softie. And I am not holding your hand when you cry like a baby when they leave." Rufus said laughing. 

 

"Shut up you jerkoff," Bobby said slamming down the phone as he heard laughter coming from the other end. 

"I am not soft," Bobby said then he got a list together of what to do with the boys. 

 

***********************************************

 

The boys looked like they were coming off a long journey. They always did when he finally got them. John was way too rough with them. 

 

"I will be back probably in a month. " John said kissing the boys. Dean threw his arms around John. Sam went straight to the books of Bobby's. Sam loved reading and evened helped him out a few times last year when they visited. 

 

"Take your time John. " Bobby said then John left. 

 

Dean did not cry just sat in the corner of the room with the tv on cartoons. 

Sam looked up. 

"So what new books you got Uncle Bobby ?" Sam asked

 

Bobby came over and pulled down some new books he had found. "Feast your eyes on these Sammy" Bobby said then he turned his attention to Dean. 

 

"I got some comics here," Bobby said going into a drawer by the tv stand. 

 

"Wow these are cool," Dean said lighting up like a Christmas tree. 

 

*****************************

The next month they got into a comfortable flow. Always doing stuff. Of course, Bobby made them help. Sam was so good researching. Dean helped fix stuff in the yard. 

 

When John called to ask Bobby for another month Bobby said "Yes" 

 

Rufus came over with a big pile of food. 

 

Bobby started the grill. He made the boys shape the burgers. Dean made himself a huge one. 

 

"Boy, how you going to fit that in your mouth. " Rufus said laughing. 

 

"Oh I will fit it in," Dean said and he stretched his mouth out to show Rufus. Bobby and Rufus laughed. 

 

When all was done they fixed their burgers. They all laughed when Dean piled stuff high on the burger. He took a big bite and half of it fell off. They all bust out laughing. Dean smiled with a happy grin. Of course covered in ketchup. 

That day was when Dean Winchester started his love for burgers. And would ask for them alot afterward. Sam ate a salad. 

 

They roasted marshmallows and told ghost stories. Bobby broke out the tent and set it up for the boys. 

They stayed in that tent for a week. They finally took it down when John called saying he was coming to get the boys. 

 

John came the next morning and Hurried the boys into the car. Bobby waved. 

 

"Thank you, Bobby, I appreciate it," John said 

 

"Think nothing of it" Bobby said 

 

He watched them leave. When they were gone. He called Rufus. 

 

"So do you still want to do that job in Milwaukee with me?" Bobby asked 

"Not if you are going to cry like a baby," Rufus said laughing. 

 

"Shut up " He said but he felt the tears coming down. 

 

"Oh come on I will be there in fifteen minutes you old fool," Rufus said dropping the phone and starting towards his friend. He knew that man loved them, boys. It would probably be the death of him.


End file.
